This disclosure relates to a motor and, more particularly, to channels within a stator of the motor. The channels are used to communicate a fluid that cools the motor.
Motors are used in many industries and environments. A single aircraft, for example, typically includes several motors. Some of the motors may drive compressors that pressurize cabin air. Other motors may drive fans that cool the aircraft. Motors include stators and rotors as is known. The stator includes windings secured to a stator core.
Motors generate thermal energy during operation. Significant thermal energy can damage motors and surrounding components. Some motors are air cooled to remove thermal energy. In such motors, air is communicated through the motor's end windings and through channels established in a back iron of the motor. Communicating air through these areas of the motor ineffectively removes enough thermal energy from some motors, particularly motors operating at relatively high power densities that generate significant thermal energy. Motors used to drive ram fans often operate at high power densities.